maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Naru210
This segment is a parody of Naruto and 90210.thumb|300px|right|Video of Segment Plot The segment begins at Ninja Academy. Naruto asks why he is being punished and Hokage responds with 3 answers. He sends Naruto to Beverly Hills to learn hwo to be a Hokage. There, Naruto was caught with the teenagers and they made him feel good and bad. Naruto likes the place but asks why he is send here. He looks at the bulletin board and finds that the way to become a Hokage is to be prom king. At the prom, he has trouble when Teddy comes and accepts to become Prom King too. So Naruto challenges him to a fight. At first Naruto summons an army of clones but they went away to see Coldplay because Teddy brought them tickets. So Naruto begins fighting Teddy. The camera man went offscreen but resumed back only to find Teddy winning. Then the votes are in and Naruto got voted for prom king because of his clones and prom queen because he can change into a woman. Naruto and Hokage.jpg|A picture of Naruto and Hokage Naruto behind locker damaged.jpg|A picture of Naruto thinking why Hokage send him here. Naruto preparing to fight Teddy.jpg|A picture of Naruto preparing to fight Teddy References *Mount Rushmore *Dragon Ball *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) *Justin Bieber: Never Say Never *Justin Bieber *Japanese Flag *Coldplay *Kung fu Panda *Kellie Pickler Characters *Naruto *Hokage *Adriana Tate-Duncan *Navid Shirazi *Erin Silver *Teddy Montgomery *Butler Man *Woman *Camera Man *Ryan Matthews Transcript (Scene begins at Ninja Academy with a "Uhh!" coming out of nowhere.) Naruto: Hokage, why am I being punished? Hokage: Naruto, you have defaced historic monuments. (Scene goes to Anime Mount Rushmore with writing on it, also "Uhh!") Naruto: I didn't! Hokage:-You have failed your ninja training. (Scene goes to Naruto as a turtle being punched by a ninja turtle, also "Uhh!") Naruto: I haven't! Hokage:-And you skipped class to see that dopey Justin Bieber Movie. Naruto: I.....wouldn't. (Scene goes to theater) Naruto: How does he play so many instruments? (Scene resumes back to Academy) Naruto: Curse you, flashbacks! Hokage: Naruto, until you learn what it takes to be a true Hokage, you are banished to the only place tolerant of obnoxious, self-entitled brats like yourself. (Scene goes to East Bevery High School, also "Uhh!") Naruto: Beverly Hills? (Scene goes to title "Naru-210" with soft music playing) Naruto: This isn't so bad. Adriana Tate-Duncan: What's up, jerk? Navid Shirazi: Wow, here for 5-seconds and you're already dating Adriana. Erin Silver: How could you? I thought we had something special. (Erin drops Naruto) Naruto: Wait. What? Who's? Huh? (Teddy's car pushes Naruto) Teddy Montogomery: You're blocking my garage, dummy. (Teddy opens garage hiden in lockers.) Teddy Montogomery: Hey, butler man, you finished my homework? Butler Man: As you requested, Master Teddy. (Bell rings and Teddy closes garage, causing Naruto to fall down) Naruto: Girlfriends? Drama? In-school garage butlers? This place is awesome! But why did the Hokage send me here? (Scene goes to bulletin board) Naruto: "Learn to be a better person." "Humility now." "Help others." That's it, prom king! The only way to become a Hokage is to become prom king today. Navid Shirazi: The prom is tomorrow. Naruto: To become prom king tomorrow. (Scene goes to prom night with "Rock music playing") (Naruto poofs up out of nowhere next to Navid) Navid Shirazi: Where have you been? Naruto: I have spent the day (Scene goes dramatic) practicing my agility, focusing my will, and summoning my inner strength. Navid Shirazi: Preparing to fight? (Scene stops being dramatic) Naruto: No. Tying this bowtie. ("Uhh!") (Teddy's car comes through the door) Teddy Montogomery: I'm here to accept my crown as prom king. Naruto: Not so fast, Teddy. I, Naruto, hereby challenge you to the bestowment of prom king. Teddy Montogomery: The only words I understood were "Prom" and "King." But if you're looking to fight, then you're on. (All gasp) Naruto: Very well. I can summon an army of clones to increase my fighting ability 100 fold. (An army of Naruto pops up) People from crowd: Who is that kid? Is he new here? Teddy Montogomery: Yes, well, I can buy them all tickets to Coldplay. 2 Clone Narutos: You can? Teddy Montogomery: It's not that hard, really. Naruto: Then I guess we fight one on one. Yah! (Naruto begins to fight Teddy) (Scene moves away) Woman: Why does the Naruto fights always happen off screen? Camera Man: Huh? Oh, sorry. I get distracted easily. Better get back to Naruto. (Scene gos back to a badly damaged Naruto and Teddy) Camera Man: Uh-oh. What happened? Teddy Montogomery: I seen "Kung Fu Panda" 27 times. Ryan Matthews: Hey, everyone, the votes are in, (Drumroll) and your new prom king is...Naruto. Wait, Naruto? Teddy Montogomery: But how's that possible? My agent said this was a lock. Naruto: My clones may have bad taste in music, but at least they never forget to vote. (Scene goes to the army of Naruto) Teddy Montogomery: What about the Coldplay concert? Clone Naruto: We're in no rush. The opening act is Kellie PIckler. Ryan Matthews: Well, congratulations, Naruto. (Drumroll begins again) And now your new prom queen is...also Naruto. Naruto: Did I mention I can transform into a woman? Ryan Matthews: Yeah, now you're just getting greedy. (Teddy appears) Ryan Matthews: Uh, your nose is bleeding. (Scene ends with another "Uhh!") Trivia *Instead of the leaf symbol, they replaced it with the snail symbol *One of the faces of Anime Mount Rushmore was Alfred e. Neuman *One of the faces of Anime Mount Rushmore had Dragon Ballzzzz which could represent how it is boring *There were 6 "Uhh!' all together *Naruto was a purple ninja turtle, which is why he got punched by Donatell (Who wears purple mask and headbands) *Beverly Hill's solgan had "Go Gold Diggers!" *The help others paper is similar to the Japanese Flag. *The prom banner said "Welcome Future n? Reality Stars! *When Teddy hold up tickets to Coldplay, he had only 4 in his hand. *The woman said "Why are Naruto fights off screen?" Which represents how almost all Naruto fights are off screen. *When Naruto transformed into a woman, that represented his sexy jutsu. *When Ryan said "Your nose is bleeding" that represets the anime for all nosebleeds. Category:TV parodies Category:Transcripts